


Lust At First Sight

by Apocraphex



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Eminem (Musician), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Clubbing, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-19
Updated: 2005-04-19
Packaged: 2019-08-27 08:59:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apocraphex/pseuds/Apocraphex
Summary: Eminem can't take his eyes off a certain young…man?!Originally posted on AFF in 2005-04-19Posted here for archiving purposes.





	Lust At First Sight

Marshall Mathers III closed his eyes and leaned back against the bathroom wall, he put one of his hands into the long, platina blond dyed hair of the woman kneeling in front of him. He searched his memory, he knew the woman had given him her name, but it was hard to remember every single fucking name. Wait…Amber. Yeah, that was it. He tried to give in, but he just couldn't seem to find any pleasure in her administrations.

Amber sucked and licked at his limp dick, moaning his stage name Eminem over and over again in that high-pitched, annoying voice of hers that appearantly sounded sexy in her own ears. But to Marshall's it just sounded like any other groupie. No, it sounded worse than the others, because it started to give him a fucking headache! He opened his eyes to glance down at her. She reminded him too much of Kim… He gritted his teeth and shoved her out of the way. She fell back on her butt on the dirty bathroom floor, and looked up at Marshall with a surprised frown on her face.

"What the --"  
"Fuck it, just leave me."  
Amber slowly rose and clinged to him, pressing her large, bare silicon breasts against his chest.  
"Aww Eminem", she purred in that annoying voice of hers, "don't worry, this happens to a lot of guys. Just let me suck it some more and it will get hard it no time…"  
"Fuck, bitch…" Marshall pushed her away from him, a little rougher than intended, as he arranged his pants. "I'm not in the fucking mood."  
He left the bathroom and went out through the club towards his gang.

 

Marshall sat on a couch with a bunch of his friends and their girls, and watched a bit grumpy at the people on the dancefloor. He was about to get up and announce that he wanted to hit another club when he saw him… A young man moving to the deep beats of the latest Timbaland track. The boy was dressed in tight jeans and a black shirt, and his brown curls were pulled back in a pony tail. Marshall couldn't believe it, he was fucking ogling a man. He should have felt disgusted with himself, but he couldn't take his eyes off of the beauty. The boy felt Marshall's eyes on him, he turned towards him and gave him a sexy smile before walking towards the bar. Marshall sat dumbfounded on the couch, not hearing the music, the deep beats or his friends talking, and he couldn't see anything but the retreating form.  
He stood up and started to make his way to the bar.

Orlando Bloom wasn't the type of guy that usually listened to hip-hop, nor visited hip-hop clubs. The only hip-hop he listened to was the tunes that occassionly played on the radio. But then again, if you didn't want to be followed around by crazed fans or stalking paparazzi, then you needed to go somewhere they'd never expect you to go. Sure, Orlando loved his fans, he was flattered that they adored him, but he needed to get away from their attentions every now and again, as their adoration started to feel suffocating at times.

Orlando ordered a beer, then leaned forward onto the bar disk. It didn't come as a surprise to him when he noticed a blonde man coming to stand beside him, ordering his own can of beer. Marshall glanced over at the pretty face of the boy beside him, at loss for words on what to say. Did he want to say anything to the boy? He was thankfully beaten to the point when the boy turned to him with a smile.  
"Hello."  
Marshall nodded in acknowledgement.  
"Ah, the chatty kind, are you?" Orlando almost giggled, but refrained himself. Man, he was getting drunk! And he'd only had, what, 3 or 4 drinks this evening.  
Marshall mentally smiled at the sweet, British voice. He damned himself for the reaction he had to it, but he wanted to hear it again, and again.  
"I'm just not having the best night of my life", Marshall said with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders.

Orlando reached out his right hand, "My name's Orlando."  
Marshall debated on wether to accept the shake or not. He finally figured 'what the hell' and went for it, "Marshall."  
"Nice to meet you, Marshall."  
Was it his imagination, or did Orlando lick his lips seductively after he had said his name?  
"Pleasure's all mine", Marshall mumbled, his blue eyes fixed on Orlando's sweet mouth.  
Orlando grinned at the sight. Marshall wasn't the usual type he went after, but he seemed nice enough and Orlando was dying to get a proper fuck.  
"Speaking of pleasure…", Orlando purred, making Marshall's heart make an extra jump. "I'm dying to get back on the dancefloor."

He finished his beer and gave Marshall a teasing wink before turning and walking away. No, not walked; sauntered. Swaying that narrow hips and tight ass to the beats of Kelis' "Milkshake". Marshall groaned and closed his eyes. Fuck, he had a hard-on for a guy. A guy he hadn't talked with for more than a minute. He mentally swore at himself. He wasn't a fucking faggot, he was straight. This was just due to all the alcohol. Never that he'd been the least attracted to Orlando if he'd been sober. No fucking way.  
…But Orlando was extraordinary pretty for being a guy.  
He turned his head to search the dancing crowd, and found him moving to the music.  
Well, you only live once, right?

Marshall left his unfinished can of beer by the bar and strolled over to the boy. He pushed his body as close as he could to the brunette, grinding his hips to make Orlando feel his erection against that firm ass.  
"I want you", Marshall hissed into Orlando's ear. "I want to fuck you."  
Marshall could have laughed out loud right there, it all sounded so corny and unreal to his own ears.  
The younger man smirked as he pushed his ass back against Marshall's groin, making the other man moan.  
"I don't usually have sex with men I hardly know", Orlando said in that soft, sexy voice of his that only made Marshall want him even more. Marshall groaned and thrusted his erection against Orlando again. Orlando's breath hitched, he really needed to get laid. "Well… I suppose I can make an exception…"  
Without waiting for a reply, he grabbed Marshall's wrist and dragged him with him to the men's restroom.

 

As the door closed behind him, Marshall locked it and walked towards the beauty before him. As soon as he was close enough, his lips attached themselves to Orlando's, giving him the most breath-taking kiss Eminem had ever given with a one-night stand. Orlando moaned, he closed his eyes and opened his mouth to let Marshall's tongue explore as it wished.  
Marshall broke the kiss to let his mouth travel south, down to the hollow of his throat. The boy tasted sweet, with just a hint of sweat. Orlando gasped as the other man started to suck on the sensitive skin on the side of his neck, sure to leave his mark there.

Orlando's hands gently rubbed Marshall's back as his lips found their way to Marshall's skin, kissing and licking wherever he could reach. His hands went from Marshall's back down to the man's ass. He let his hands linger on Marshall's narrow hips as he slowly went down to his knees, nuzzling his face into Marshall's clothes as he went.  
Marshall looked down at the beauty that kneeled before him, and as Orlando's eyes met his, he almost came right there and then. He'd never thought in a million years that a man could have this effect on him!  
Orlando grinned michiviously at him, as if he had read his thoughts, before letting his long fingers slowly pull Marshall's baggy pants down to expose the erect penis, the tip glistening with pre-cum. This cock wasn't the biggest he had seen, it was only about 6 inches long and quite thin, but it looked delicious none the less.  
Orlando let his tongue lick up the shaft and then blew hot air onto the weeping head.  
"Fuck!" Marshall's eyes rolled back into his head, and he placed his hands on Orli's head, his fingers digging into the soft brown curls, encouriging the boy to continue.

Orli's left hand took a steady grip of the hard shaft, slowly jerking the man off as he lowered his head to lick the hairy balls. Marshall had to lean back against a sink to be able to stand on his suddenly shaky legs. No woman had ever licked his balls! He panted, his hips automatically grinding into Orlando's hand, wanting more friction on his dick, wanting to feel something against the sensitive head that almost made him cry out for Orlando's mouth upon it. Oh, this sweet, agonizing pain!  
Orlando finally took pity on him and replaced his tongue with his right hand on Marshall's balls as he lifted his head from between the other man's legs to look him in the face. The slightly older man had his head leaned back, but as he sensed Orlando's eyes on him, he opened his soft blue eyes and looked down at the handsome youth.  
"Suck my dick", he moaned.  
Orlando smiled at the dirty talk and let his tongue come out to play with the weeping head. Marshall closed his eyes shut and hissed at the amazing sensation. Orli's wicked tongue circled around the mushroom-shaped head, his hands continued to jerk him off and play with his balls.

Orlando slowly took the head into his mouth. His tongue swirled around what it could reach while his hands continued to pump the dick and gently squeeze the balls. Marshall groaned, this was the best damn blow-job he'd ever experienced! He was so overtaken by lust that his grip on Orlando's head hardened and he shoved himself the rest of the way into the soft mouth. Orlando had anticipated the reaction and had eased his throat to accomodate the dick. He started to swallow each time the dripping head pushed against the back of his throat, which made Marshall groan even louder.  
"Fuck, Orlando… You're good… You've got such a talented mouth…"  
Orlando placed his left hand on Marshall's narrow hip to have some support, but his right hand never strayed from its job on the testicles. One sneaky finger moved to a spot right between the testicles and the anus. He pressed gently on the secret spot and Marshall almost cummed right then. Orlando moaned in satisfaction as he heard the other man gasp. But when he felt how close Marshall was to cumming that he stopped sucking. He placed both of his hands on Marshall's hips and pushed away. The still erect dick squatted some pre-cum onto Orlando's cheek as the boy nuzzled his face into Marshall's groin before looking up at the man's face.  
"I want you to fuck me."

Marshall looked down to the boy, whose lips were swollen and had cum running down the chin. His hands were still in his dark hair, and he ran his fingers through the curls before he helped the young man to stand up. He gave him a deep, passionate kiss, and tasted his own semen in the other's mouth.  
His hands let go of the dark hair to undress the boy. He wanted him completely naked.  
Eminem was never the kind of guy to drag things out. When his groupies spread their legs for him, he only needed to take what he wanted. But when it came to Orlando, he felt the need to worship every bit of skin that he uncovered. Shoulders, arms, nipples, stomach, shoulder blades, hips and legs. He had never done that to anyone but Kim. He didn't touch the boy's erect dick with his mouth, though. As pretty as it looked, he wasn't ready for such things as of yet.  
'Pretty? Another guy's dick? I must be losing my fucking mind!' a voice in his head said, but he didn't pay it much heed as he was too busy to kiss and lick the delicious golden body before him.

Marshall turned Orlando so that the boy could lean forwards against the sink, and thus be able to see his pretty face in the mirror. He placed eager kisses all over the youth's back, stopped only a moment to look at the scar that ran along Orlando's spinal cord before he kissed it, making the boy shiver in delight.  
He reached out with a hand to squirt some liquid soap into his hand. He may not ever have been with a man, but he'd fucked women in the ass before and knew he'd have to lubricate and stretch the tight opening to not hurt the boy.  
Orlando gasped as he felt a finger slowly enter his ass. He moaned and tried to hold back from pushing back against it to take it in even farther. Marshall smirked at the willing boy, and entered another finger, scissoring them before adding a third finger. Orlando grasped the sink with his hands as he willed his ass muscles relax to Marshall's probing.  
"I'm ready", Orlando moaned, softly enough to barely be heard.  
Marshall put some more soap onto his straining dick before guiding it to the entrance.

They both gasped as Marshall slowly pushed in. Marshall felt like he couldn't breathe, the boy was so tight! Orlando closed his eyes shut as the pain of being breached took over his body, the grip he had on the sink turned his knuckles white. When Marshall was fully inside Orlando, he stopped to let the boy's body get used to him. He placed soft kisses upon his shoulders, one hand held tightly upon Orlando's narrow hip as the other one went around to take a firm grip on Orlando's dick. Orlando moaned at the contact and pushed forward to create more friction, thus making Marshall's dick almost pull out completely before Marshall pushed in again, unknowingly hitting the secret spot. Orlando opened his mouth in a silent cry, it felt so good!  
Marshall looked into the mirror to see the beautiful face as the boy writhed in passion.  
"Harder! Fuck me harder!"  
Marshall was glad to oblige, this slow pace was like being strangled. He pulled back and then thrusted hard into Orlando's ass. Orlando cried out loud as his prostrate was hit again, and Marshall could feel his fingers starting to get slick with the boy's pre-cum. He started to thrust hard - almost brutally - into Orlando as his fist moved in sync on the youth's weeping dick. Orlando moaned in pleasure, his flushed face showing no hint of pain at all.

Orlando suddenly threw his head back, his mouth opened to cry Marshall's name. The red flush on his cheeks and the drying semen on his chin made him the most erotic sight for mankind to behold.  
"Marshall…!!!"  
Oh, what a beautiful sight it was! Marshall couldn't hold on anymore. With a loud cry and one last thrust he came in Orlando's ass, making the tight hole slick with semen, which slowly dripped out to run down Orlando's thighs.  
"That was fucking great…"

Marshall waited for the boy to come down from his highs before carefully pulling out. Orlando whimpered at the loss, but was pleasantly surprised to feel Marshall clean up their mess from his body with moist paper. None of his other lovers had ever been so considerate, they had just pretty much left him once they were done.  
He closed his eyes and smiled in comfort as he felt the paper wiping away the semen on his thighs.

All too soon Marshall broke away to adjust his pants. Orlando stretched out his naked body and smiled at the other man. He gave him a deep kiss before starting to put on his clothes. Marshall couldn't help but stare. He already wanted to take the boy again. He was so surprised at his own thoughts that he hadn't realised he had spoken until it was too late.  
"Can I have your number?"  
Fuck! He could've kicked himself for sounding like such a twat.  
Orlando's eyes widened in both anticipation and fear. Anticipation for having great sex with a caring lover, fear of having to deal with a maniac. Of course, he should've thought of the latter before he spread his legs for him.  
"Sure." Silence. "I don't have a pen or paper."  
"Just tell me, I'll remember."  
Orlando gave his number and Marshall repeated it. The next thing he knew, Orlando kissed him and left.  
Marshall stood alone in the restroom by the sink, staring at his reflection in the mirror and pondering the thought that he just might be slightly gay after all.

The End.


End file.
